Arigatou Gomen ne
by ameyukio2
Summary: Setelah menerima diaknosa dari dokter, hinata merasa telah menyia-nyiakan 25 tahun hidupnya dengan percuma, jadi dia bertekat untuk melakukan apapun yang tidak pernah dia lakukan dulu sebelum semuanya terlambat belum lagi ia harus menghadapi bosnnya yang menyebalkan./warning: typo,ooc, au/ don't like don't read/ CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Prolog

**Naruto Milik Masashi kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruhina**

 **Warning: Typo,Ooc,AU**

 **Rate: T**

.

.

.

.

Hinata VOP

Ada banyak hal yang selalu ingin aku ulang kembali. Selama 25 tahun hidup ku baru kali ini aku merasa telah menyia-nyiakan hidup ku. Dulu aku bepikir tidak apa-apa menjalani hidup yang seperti ini kau hanya perlu menjalaninya saja , saat SMA dan kuliah aku hanya belajar,belajar dan belajar. Tidak apa jika tidak mempunyai teman yang terpenting aku mendapat nilai bagus dan beasiswa agar tou-san bangga pada ku. Tidak apa bila aku membuang masa remaja ku dan hanya berdiam diri diperpusakaan dengan tumpukan-tumpukan buku yang harus ku baca asalkan aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus dan tidak merepotkan tou-san lagi . keluarga ku bisa dibilang keluarga yang berada, tou-san memiliki perusahaan dibidang perhotelan yang cukup besar, tapi aku tau beliau tidak akan menyerahkan perusahaan tersebut kepadaku masih ada neji-nii yang memiliki otak yang kelewat jenius dan hanabi-chan yang pintar mengambil hati orang , oleh karena itu aku tidak malasah dengan itu dan berharap bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus agar mendapat penghasilan sediri. Dan setelah apa yang telah aku capai sekarang, hanya dengan dioaknosis dari dokter, aku merasa jika aku memang sudah menyia-nyiakan hidup ku.

Hinata VOP END

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 1: awal mula

**Naruto Milik Masashi kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruhina**

 **Warning: Typo,Ooc,AU**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata VOP**

Nama ku hinata, lebih lengkapnya Hyuga Hinata, aku anak ke-dua dari tiga bersaudara, usia ku dua puluh lima tahun dan aku bekerja di salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Jepang sebagai seorang akuntan. Ayah ku Hyuga Hiasi adalah seorang pengusaha dibidang perhotelan. Tidak ada yang tidak tau hotel dan resort mewah milik keluarga Hyuga yang kualitas dan pelayanannya yang sangat memuaskan. Kalian pasti berpikir hidup ku sangat menyenangkan karena memiliki segalanya, tapi sayangnya kalian salah. Selama 25 tahun, hidupku bisa dibilang tidak menyenangkan dan membosankan. Ibu ku Hyuga Hikari meninggal setelah melahirkan adik ku Hanabi saat aku berusia lima tahun, dan setelah itu semuanya dimulai. Tou-san jadi lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Neji-nii sibuk dengan sekolahnya, dan hanya tinggal aku dan hanabi-chan dirumah menanti kapan semuanya akan berkumpul. Dulu aku kira semuanya akan sama saja, aku dan Hanabi-chan yang tertinggal, tapi nyatanya hanya aku sendiri yang tertinggal. Saat aku beranjak SMP Hanabi menampilkan bakatnya dan mendapat perhatian tou-san. Hanabi dengan bakatnya menarik hati orang dan Neji-nii dengan kejeniusannya. Jadi aku putuskan untuk belajar dengan giat agar tou-san bangga pada ku. Tidak apa jika yang aku lakuakan hanya berdiam diri diperpustakaan dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku, tidak apa jika aku kehilangan masa remajaku toh dengan begitu tou-san pasti akan bangga padaku, setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan tapi saat aku mendapat nilai paling tinggi dikelas, tou-san lebih membanggakan hanabi yang mendapat juara dalam kontes piano dan neji-nii yang menjadi lulusan paling baik disekolahnya. Tidak ada pujian tentang hinata dia hanya akan bilang.

" Neji dan Hanabi masih lebih baik dengan dari ini."

Kalian tau apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu?

Yang aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana bisa ayah sejahat ini pada ku, dan setelah itu aku memikirkan bagaimana cara agar aku bisa lebih baik lagi. Dan setelah itu hampir seluruh sama SMA dan Kuliah ku, kuhabiskan dengan belajar. Dan hasilnya lumayan memuaskan. Aku lulus dengan predikat cumlaude di Tokyo Univercity dan untuk pertama kalinya tou-san tersenyum bangga pada ku walaupun dia tidak mengakatan apapun tapi itu saja sudah cukup bagi ku. Setelah lulus kuliah aku mendapat pekerjaan sebagai akuntan disebuah perusahaan terkenal di Jepang. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku lebih memilih menjadi sebagai akuntan diperusahaan lain dari pada perusahaan kerluarga ku. Alasannya hanya satu aku ingin lebih mandiri karena sudah dewasa itu saja, dan tou-san juga mendukungku.

Awalnya semua berjalan sebagai menstinya sampai aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuh ku. Awal nya aku kira, maag ku yang kambuh karena aku tidak makan dengan teratur, tapi entah bagaimana semakin lama perutku semakin sakit, belakangan aku sering mual dan mulai tidak nafsu makan jadi aku memutuskan untuk memeriksakan diriku kedokter. dan hasilnya benar-benar membuat ku merasa jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya.

.

.

.

 **Flasback**

" Sensei pasti bercanda." Aku menatap Shizune-sensei, dokter yang aku datangi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terkena penyakit yang bisa dibilang cukup parah. Kanker ? yang benar saja, aku selalu menjalankan hidup sehat dan shizune-sensei bilang bahwa aku mengidap kanker.

"Tenang Hinata, bukankah sudah kubilang jika ini baru kemungkinan, jadi agar lebih jelasnya aku akan mengadakan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut kepada mu, jika hasil tesnya sudah keluar, aku akan segera menghubungimu, kau tidak perlu khawatir bisa saja analisis ku salah."

Mendengar penjelasan shizune-sensei tetap saja aku merasa khawatir, jika benar aku terkena kanker, jika benar hidup ku tidak lama lagi, apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Baik lah sensei terima kasih atas bantuannya." aku berusahasa menampilkan wajah setenang mungkin dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan serba putih tersebut.

.

.

.

Tiga hari, tiga hari aku tidak bisa tidur tenang memikirkan hasil tes yang dijanjikan shizune-sensei. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam pagi, saat selesai mandi aku berdiam diri didepan cermin melihat bayanganku sendiri yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan adanya kantung mata dan wajah ku yang pucat kulihat beberapa bagian tubuhku yang telanjang tidak ada perubahan sama sekali, setidaknya ini membuat aku sedikit lega, mana mungkin aku terkena kanker, aku hanya terkena maag biasa karena tidak makan teratur belakangan ini. Lamunanku buyar saat aku melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi , aku segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kekantor.

Saat aku berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menuju meja sarapan, tiba-tiba ponsel ku berbunyi. Dengan sedikit kesal aku mengangkat penelpon tersebut, inginnya aku marah-marah pada penelpon tersebut karena menelpon di jam sepagi ini tapi urung saat aku tau bahwa shizune-sensei yang menelpon.

"Moshi-moshi hinata "

"Ya sensei ini hinata "

"Hasil tesnya sudah keluar, apa kau bisa dating kerumah sakit hari ini." Aku melirik jam tangan sejenak sambil terus menuruni tangga.

" Baiklah sensei, pulang dari kantor aku akan kerumah sakit." Aku segera memutuskan sambungan tersebut dan mejalan menuju kemeja makan.

"Nee-san, kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sedang tidak enak badan " aku tersentak sesaat lalu melihat hanabi-chan yang menatapku.

" Nee-san baik-baik saja, hanya kurang tidur." Aku mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin agar aku terlihat baik-baik saja.

" Jangan terlalu sering megadang Hinata, tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu." Aku menoleh dan melihat tou-san yang sedang melanjutkan makannya. Walaupun dengan nada datar boleh bukan kuartikan dengan bahwa itu bentuk perhatian tou-san kepada ku.

"Hai, tou-san aku mengerti." Aku melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kanan ku yang sudah menujukkan pukul delapan. Segera aku menyelesaikan sarapan dan berangkat kekantor.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dilorong rumah sakit menuju ruangan Shizune-sensei, saat aku tiba didepan pintu ruangan Shizune-sensei aku berdiam diri sebentar, menghela nafas sebelum aku mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Saat aku mendengar izin untuk masuk aku segera masuk kedalam ruangan dan mendudukan diri ku. Entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat yang buruk saat melihat shizune-sensei menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada ku.

"Hinata ini adalah hasil dari tes lab tubuh mu, maafkan aku." Dengan tangan bergetar aku membuka amplop tersebut. Mata seketika tidak bisa menahan air mata yang keluar saat melihat hasil tes itu.

Hyuga Hinata positif

Mengidap kanker lambung

Satadium dua.

.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

kyaaa akhirnya bisa up lagi. maaf karna belum bisa untuk up love story dulu belum nemu inspirasi ni buat ngelanjutinnya , eh malah ketemu inspirasi buat cerita baru hehehe.

selamat membaca ya

pembaca yang baik pasti meninggalkan jejak.


	3. Chapter 2: Pertemuan

**Chapter 2: Pertemuan**

 **Naruto Milik Masashi kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruhina**

 **Warning: Typo,Ooc,AU**

 **Rate: T**

"Gelap , dimana ini"

Dengan bingung aku berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap dan sepi, sampai aku melihat ada sinar didepan sana, sesaat aku merasa lega dan mempercepat langkahku mendekati sinar itu.

Luas, aku bisa melihat padang rumput yang luas dengan sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang beguguran, aku berjalan mendekati pohon sakura itu dengan perlahan .

Ahhh~ apa aku sudah mati? cepat sekali.

Aku mendudukan diriku dan bersandar sambil menikmati kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Apa akan ada malaikat yang datang untuk menjemput ku sekarang?

Menyedihkan sekali jika aku mati seperti ini, aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun.

" Hinata "

Aku tersentak. Aku tau suara ini, suara yang selama ini aku rindukan, suara yang telah hilang dan tidak bisa aku dengar lagi sejak 20 tahun lalu. Aku menoleh, bisa kulihat penampilannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya, beda dengan dulu yang berwajah pucat, kini wajahnya terlihat bersinar dan sehat, tidak lupa dengan senyum lembutnya.

" Okaa-san "

Benar, dia ibuku, ibu yang kurindukan, aku menghapirinya dan segera memeluknya untuk menyalurkan rasa rinduku, sesaat aku berfikir bahwa aku pasti sudah mati.

" Hinata rindu okaa-san, apa sekarang Hinata sudah mati dan apa okaa-san datang untuk menjemput ku?"

Kaa-san melapaskan pelukannya dan mengajak ku kembali duduk. Aku merebahkan diriku dipangkuannya menikmati rasa hangat yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan.

" tentu saja tidak sayang, masih banyak waktu yang harus Hina-chan lakukan "

" tapi lebih baik Hinata mati sekarang saja dan bersama Okaa-san. "

Kaa-san tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "eumh~ masih banyak yang bisa Hina-chan lakukan, jadi selagi Hina-chan ada waktu bersenang-senanglah sayang nikmati hidup mu."

" Okaa-sannn"

Hinata terbangun dengan nafas memburu, dia melihat sekeliling dan sadar jika dia berada di kamarnya.

" ternyata hanya mimpi " Hinata bergumam sambil melihat figuran fotonya dan kaa-san diatas meja, tampa sengaja Hinata melihat amplop coklat yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian tadi siang.

Hinata menghela nafas dan turun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam saat Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, Hinata berjalan menuju meja kerja disamping tempat tidurnya. Hinata membuka laci-laci meja dan mengambil sebuah buku memo kecil dan pulpen. Hinata berpikir sejenak sebelum menulis sesuatu dimemo tersebut, terlihat beberapa kali Hinata menghela nafas dan mencoret kembali tulisannya. Hinata sudah memikirkan pada saat dia mandi tadi tentang mimpinya dan apa yang ibunya katakan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menulis daftar keinginan yang akan dia lakukan sebelum ia mati, tapi bahkan sampai saat ini pun dia masih belum tau apa yang dia inginkan.

Hinata kembali menghela nafas dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan Okaa-san "

Tok tok tok " Onee-chan, ayah memanggil mu untuk makam malam."

Hinata tersentak saat mendengar Hanabi yang memanggilnya dan segera membuka pintunya.

" baiklah aku segera turun. " Hinata berbegas turun menuju meja makan yang sudah berisi anggota keluarganya.

" seharusnya kau tau kapan waktunya untuk makan malam Hinata "

" gomenasai otou-san."

Hinata segera duduk di samping Neji dan mulai makan dengan perlahan.

" bagaimana dengan sekolah mu Hanabi?"

" berjalan lancar tou-san, minggu lalu aku berhasil memenangkan olimpiade tingkat nasional." Dengan tenang Hanabi menjawab pertanyaan Hiasi sambil melanjutkan memakan makannya.

" hm. Neji bagaimana dengan pembangun hotel kita yang di Korea?"

" berjalan lancar tou-san, beberapa waktu ini ada investor yang tertarik untuk menanamkan saham untuk pembangunan resort kita yang baru ."

" hmm, bagus setidaknya semua berjalan lancar."

Hinata mengeratkan pegangan pada sumpitnya sambil menunduk menedengar percakapan ayahnya dengan Hanabi dan Neji, mereka berdua memang patut dibanggakan dengan segudang prestasinya.

" bagaimana dengan mu Hinata?"

Hinata masih terdiam memikirkan betapa menyedihkannya dirinya dibanding saudara-saudaranya sampai ia tidak mendengar Hiashi yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"ehem" Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar hiashi berdeham dan melihat jika semua yang ada di meja makan sedang menatapnya.

" hai' tou-san. "

" kau kehilangan fokus mu Hinata, aku bertanya bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu?"

" go-gomenasai, pekerjaan ku baik-baik saja tou-san." Hinata semakin mengeratkan tangannya sambil menunduk, dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

" kau masih bekerja bekerja di perusahaan milik Uzumaki itu?"

"hai' tou-san, Hinata hanya ingin mempunyai pengalaman kerja."

" jika kau ingin mencari pengalaman kerja bukannya lebih kau bekerja dikantor dan membantu ku Hinata dari pada harus bekerja diperusahaan lain walaupun itu rekan bisnis kita sendiri."

Mendengar Neji, Hinata kembali menundukan kepalanya.

" benar yang Neji-nii katakan, dari pada bekerja diperusahaan lain akan lebih baik jika nee-san berkerja di perusahaan milik hyuga, entah kenapa mengetahui jika nee-san bekerja diperusahaan lain terlihat seperti kau menghianati keluarga nee-san."

Hinata tersentak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hanabi, penghianat katanya apa Hinata terlihat seperti itu .

" biarkan kakak mu memilih apa yang dia mau hanabi, lebih baik kau fokus dengan sekolah mu." Entah apakah Hinata harus merasa senang atau sedih mendengar ayahnya yang membelanya dengan tatapan dingin seolah tidak perduli.

" go-gomen, aku sudah selesai terimakasi makanannya."

Hinata meletakan piringnya dan segera pergi kekamarnya, setelah sampai di kamar, Hinata menutup pintu dan menuju ke meja kerjanya, membuka memo dan mulai menulis daftar keinginannya.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dan bangun dengan perlahan, matanya beralih melihat jam weker dinakas samping tempat tidur yang menunjukan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 5 pagi. Hinata bergegas turun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi, mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sibuk.

30 menit kemudian Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan megunakan handuk, ia membuka lemari dan memilih baju yang menurutnya cocok digunakan hari ini .

Setelah Hinata selesai bersiap Hinata mengambil tasnya dan segera turun dari kamarnya menuju meja makan .

"ohayo Hanabi-chan." Uncap Hinata sambil duduk dan mengambil roti dan menaburinya dengan selai blueberry

" hmm. Ohayo " ucap Hanabi tenang sambil mengunyah rotinya.

" Neji-nii dan otou-san tidak ikut sarapan ?"

" mereka baru saja berangkat ke luar Negri seperti biasa." Hanabi berdiri dan mengambil tas sekolahnya.

" kau sudah selesai Hanabi?."

" hmm, terimakasi atas makanannya." Hanabi mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata duduk sambil melanjutkan memakan rotinya. Selalu seperti ini, Ayah dan Neji-nii yang jarang dirumah dan Hanabi yang sibuk dengan sekolahnya dan tinggalah Hinata sendiri.

"hahh~" Hinata melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 7 pagi , mungkin dia juga harus segera berangkat kekantor sebelum dia terlambat.

.

.

.

Seperti hari kerja lainnya hari ini pun kereta menuju distrik Hashirama sesak dengan penumpang yang akan menuju tempat aktivitasnya masing-masing. Tidak sedikit penumpang yang tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk, Hinata salah satunya yang saat ini sedang berdiri sambil berdesak-desakan didalam kereta, terlihat dengan jelas ekspresi Hinata yang tidak nyaman, setidaknya kurang dari 10 menit lagi ia akan sampai ke stasiun berikutnya, jadi dia hanya perlu bertahan sedikit lagi.

Itulah yang seharusnya terjadi jika saja tidak ada orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang dengan seenaknya meraba bokongnya.

Awalnya Hinata hanya bisa diam karna takut, tapi bahkan sampai kereta hampir berhenti pun orang itu tetap meraba bokongnya.

Hinata yang merasa ini sudah keterlaluan pun memberanikan dirinya berbalik dan langsung memukul orang yang ada dibelakangnya sambil berteriak.

"kyaaaaaa!. Jauhkan tanganmu dari ku hentai brengsek." tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang berada dikereta Hinata mengayunkan tasnya dan memukul laki-laki berambut pirang bermata sapir.

" heiii nona apa yang kau lalukan, hentikan!"

Laki-laki tersebut terus berusaha menghentikan Hinata yang sama sekali tidak perduli dan terus memukulnya dengan tas tangan yang cukup besar. Merasa kereta sudah berhenti dan pintu kereta yang sudah terbuka , Hinata segera beranjak dari sana menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut.

" ckk, sialan." Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut segera berdiri dan merapikan pakiannya lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

" halo, jemput aku distasiun Hashirama "

" aku tidak mau tau, karna kau aku jadi terkena sial dikereta. Kirim seseorang untuk menjemputku"

" hmm, aku tunggu dipintu keluar."

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil ferarri berwana hitam berhenti tepat didepan laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut.

" kenapa kau selalu menyusahkan Naruto. "

Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut duduk disebelah kursi pengemudi dengan wajah kesal.

" ckkk, ini semua karna paman Kakashi, sebaiknya kita langsung berangkat Sasuke."

"hmm." Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu bergegas pergi.

" hey Sasuke , kau tidak ingin bertanya bagaimana aku bisa menggunakan kereta ?"

" hnn, kau bisa cerita nanti Naruto, sebaiknya kita bergegas aku ada janji dengan klien didekat kantor mu."

Mendengar itu Naruto semangin cemberut dan mulai merapikan pakaiannya." Kau menyebalkan Teme."

Sasuke menyeringai " itu nama tengahku."

"ckkk, brengsek."

.

.

.

Hinata tiba dikantor tepat pukul 08.00 pagi, melihat lift yang akan tertutup Hinata berlari kecil menuju lift.

" Hinata ohayou." Hinata menoleh keasal suara dan tersenyum.

" ohayou Sakura-san."

"tidak biasanya kau datang sedikit terlambat, dan kenapa dengan pakaianmu yang terlihat berantakan itu Hinata?"

Hinata hanya bisa ternyum sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

" Hinata apa kau tau, kudengar hari ini direktur akan datang kekantor."

Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura. " bukannya Minato-san memang sudah biasa untuk datang kekantor Sakura-san?"

" bukan Minato-san Hinata, tapi anaknya yang baru pulang dari luar Negeri."

Hinata memang pernah mendengar jika atasannya akan segera pensiun dan menyerahkan semua tugas kepada anaknya, tapi dia tidak tau jika hari ini saatnya. Hinata harap direktur yang baru sama baiknya dengan Minato-san.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, Hinata dan sakura pun bejalan menuju ruangan tempat mereka bekerja.

" tapi Hinata, aku dengar anak pak direktur sangat tampan loh."

Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura dan akan menanggapi Sakura tapi urung saat mendengar pengumuman yang mengharuskan semua pegawai berkumpul di loby kantor.

.

.

.

Naruto tiba dikantor pukul 09.00 pagi dan disambut dengan Kakashi yang sudah tiba dikantor terlebih dahulu.

" terimakasi Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum manis membuka pintu mobil Sasuke.

" jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku Dobe, aku masih normal." Seketika senyum Naruto menghilang.

" sialan." Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan menghampiri Kakashi yang sudah menunggu.

Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan Naruto hanya bergumam dan melajukan mobilnya.

" Paman sudah sampai dari tadi?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan masuk menuju Uzumaki corp di ikuti dengan Kakashi disampingnya.

" tentu saja, bagaimana dengan mu? Kenapa baru sampai kantor dan ada apa dengan pakaianumu Naruto?"

" ckk, ini gara-gara paman yang menyuruhku pergi kesini menggunakan kereta."

Ujar Naruto cemberut. Namun ekspresi cemberut itu berubah saat Naruto mulai memasuki loby yang sudah perdapat kariawan yang berkumpul dan serentak bembungkuk kepada Naruto. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kepada seluruh pegawai sampai ada salah satu pegawai yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang gadis berambut indigo sepunggung dengan mata lavender yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan berbisik. "kena kau."

.

.

.

Tbc.

 ** _Huaaaaahhh akhirnya bisa update juga, bahaginya hatiku. Dan terimakasi untuk orang-orang telah menyemangati saya, kalian luar biasaaa *_**

 ** _Pojok review:_**

 ** _Q: HimeNara-kunchapter 2 . Jun 6_**

 ** _Ni apakah remake dari fic yg dlu critanya hinata kna kanker trus d vonis umurnya gak lma, trus dy pngen ngersain sex utk yg prtama kalinya._**

 ** _Nah dy mncari laki-laki yg tpat, ekh lalu ktemu deh ma Naruto._**

 ** _Iya bukan ?_**

 ** _A: bukan ini fic yang beda dengan autor yang berbeda_**

 ** _Q: Detty Galuh Pchapter 1 . Jun 5_**

 ** _lanjut ya kak, penasaran hehe_**

 ** _A: ini sudah lanjut semoga terhibur ya_**

 ** _Q: EnurSukichapter 1 . Jun 5_**

 ** _baca summary nya jadi inget your lie in April deh... apa emang terinspirasi dari animenya?oke aku follow dulu_**

 ** _A: ya sedikit terimpirasi :D_**

 ** _Q: Autmn chapter 1 . Jun 5_**

 ** _Lanjut... penasarn sama ceritanya_**

 ** _A: ini sudah lanjut._**

 ** _terimakasi dan ditunggu ya review selanjutnya_**


	4. Chapter 3: Bos

Chapter 3: Bos

Naruto Milik Masashi kishimoto

Pair: Naruhina

Warning: Typo,Ooc,AU

Rate T.

.

.

 _ **flashback**_

seorang laki-laki berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil memegang ponsel, dari wajahnya terlihat jelas jika dia sedang kesal.

" Halo paman, aku sudah menunggu dari tadi paman dimana?"

" Tapi harusnya paman yang mengantarku kekantor."

" Mobilku masih di bengkel paman."

" Apa! Kereta? yang benar saja kalau begitu aku akan naik taksi."

" Tidak masalah lagi pula aku bosnya."

Naruto memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan kasar.

" kau belum berangkat Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat ibunya yang berjalan mengampirinya.

" Paman Kakashi bilang tidak bisa datang karena ban mobilnya kempes di jalan." Naruto menghela nafasnya dan mengambil jas dan tasnya yang berada di atas meja.

" Kalo begini aku kekantor menggunakan taxi saja kaa-san, mobilku masih di bengkel. Aku juga sudah memesan taxi."

" Benarkah? "

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. sekilah Naruto melihat ponselnya yang bergetar

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya kaa-san." tidak lupa Naruto mengecup pipi kiri Kushina dan bergegas menaiki taxi.

" hati-hati nak."

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Aku memasuki taxi yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah dan memberikan alamat yang akan dituju pada si supir. Seharusnya hari ini aku berangkat dengan paman Kakashi, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia bilang ban mobilnya kempes dan tidak bisa menjemputku.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku menggantikan tou-san sebagai direktur di Uzumaki Corp, karna itu kaa-san sudah mewanti-wanti kepadaku agar aku tidak telat datang ke kantor di hari pertama kerja. Tapi lihat sekarang jalanan kota tokyo terlihat lebih padat dari biasanya.

aku melihat jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan pagi yang artinya jika tetap diam disini sudah di pastikan aku terlambat sampai di kantor.

"ck" aku berdecak pelan, mau tidak mau aku harus mengikuti saran paman Kakashi untuk menggunakan kereta, setidaknya kereta tidak akan kena macet kan.

" Pak saya berhenti disini saja."

ku berikan si supir taxi itu uang 1000 yen dan langsung beranjak pergi menuju stasiun bawah tanah.

.

.

.

'ukhh'

bukannya ini sama saja seperti keluar kandang serigala dan masuk kekandang mancan. aku kira dikereta tidak akan berdesak-desakan seperti ini, aku melihat sekeliling banyak karyawan-karyawan kantorann yang sepertinya ingin berangkat kerja hari ini.

Lalu pandanganku jatuh pada seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, dari ekspresinya terlihat dia sedang tidak nyaman dan dapat aku lihat seorang laki-laki berbadan gemuk sedang tersenyum tepat dibelakangnya, dari senyumnya jelas sekali terlihat jika dia adalah orang mesum. Ku alihkan pandanganku berpura-pura tidak tau lagi pula bukan urusanku.

Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman mengingat bagaimana laki-laki itu jadi kuputuskan untuk menoleh dan kulihat laki-laki itu masih melakukan perbuatan tidak senonohnya.

Aku berjalan sedikit mendekati laki-laki itu, lalu ku cengkram tangan yang masih mengelus bokong wanita berambut panjang yang kini sudah ada didepan ku.

laki-laki itu tersentak, kaget karna pebuatannya di ketahui oleh ku.

"Aku bisa melaporkan mu kekantor polisi dengan mudah pak tua jadi sebaiknya enyah kau sekarang."

kulihat ia ketakutan dan pergi secepat yang dia bisa.

aku baru saja ingin melihat jam di pergelangan tanganku saat tiba-tiba saja gadis yang berada didepan ku ini berbalik dan berteriak kencang.

"kyaaaaaa!. Jauhkan tanganmu dari ku hentai brengsek." lalu ia mengayunkan tas yang ia bawa dan memukulku.

" heiii nona apa yang kau lalukan, hentikan!"

dia terus memukulku dengan tas yang dia bawa.

saat kereta sudah berhenti tiba-tiba saja dia langsung pergi tampa menoleh.

" ck, sialan" entah apa yang ada di dalam tasnya hingga pukulannya bisa sesakit ini.

tanpa memperdulikan orang yang sedang menatap ku, Kurapikan pakaian ku dan pergi secepatnya dari sana.

lebih baik ku telpon paman Kakashi dan menyuruhnya menjemputku sekarang.

Bisa atau tidak, aku tidak perduli. Mood ku benar-benar hancur hari ini.

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan tepat aku sampai di depan dengan gedung berlantai 20 dengan tulisan Uzumaki Corp.

Kutolehkan pandanganku dan mengucapkan terimakasi pada sasuke teme yang dibalas dengan cara menyebalkan olehnya.

'sialan.'

ku lihat paman Kakashi yang sudah menunggu di pintu masuk.

" Paman sudah sampai dari tadi?" tanyaku sambil berjalan masuk menuju Uzumaki corp di ikuti dengan Kakashi disampingnya.

" tentu saja, bagaimana dengan mu? Kenapa baru sampai kantor dan ada apa dengan pakaianumu Naruto?"

" ckk, ini gara-gara paman yang menyuruhku pergi kesini menggunakan kereta." mengingatnya membuat mood ku tambah jelek saja.

Saat memasuki kantor para karyawan beregas datang dan membungkuk memberi hormat padaku, kuedarkan pandanganmu sampai salah satu karyawan menarik perhatianku. Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang juga sedang menatapku dengan mata lavendernya.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

" kena kau."

Naruto POV end

 _ **flashback end.**_

Hinata terdiam di tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Pandangannya masih terpaku melihat orang yang sedang berjalan tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang, tentu saja dia masih ingat kejadian di kereta tadi walaupun dia tidak melihat jelas wajah laki-laki brengsek yang ia pukuli tadi, tapi setidaknya dia tau bahwa laki-laki yang sekarang berada didepannya ini sama dengan laki-laki di kereta tadi.

Naruto berdiri tepat berada di depan gadis berambut indigo panjang, matanya melirik name tag yang bertuliskan nama Hyuuga Hinata serta divisi Hinata.

' Divisi keuangan ya.' sekilas Naruto menyeringai.

" kau. "

Hinata terkejut saat mendengar Naruto memanggilnya, dilihatnya Naruto yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

" Tidak memberi salam padaku?"

seketika Hinata membungku 90 derajat.

" O-o-ohayou gozaimasu direktur."

" hmm baiklah." gumam Naruto dan melanjutkan jalannya, namun baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan Hinata, Naruto berbalik lagi.

" Oh iya nona Hyuuga, lain kali berhati-hati lah jika sedang berada di kereta."

Naruto melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruangannya, meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang menunduk dengan pipi yang sudah semerah tomat.

Hinata kembali kemejanya dengan wajah kusut. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika laki-laki yang di kereta tadi adalah bosnya, tapi kenapa rasanya Hinata yang seperti jadi tersangka? bukannya bosnya itu yang harusnya di salahkan.

' Benar harusnya bukan aku yang salah, aku kan hanya melindungi diriku sendiri. untuk sekarang lebih baik menghindari bertemu dengannya.'

Hinata menghela nafas panjang dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Dan disinilah Hinata, masih berdiri didepan ruangan bosnya, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Niatan Hinata agar tidak bertemu dengan bosnya menjadi sirna saat tiba-tiba saja manager divisi ke uangan menyuruhnya mengantarkan berkas laporan keuangan ke lantai 10 yang notabene adalah lantai tempat Naruto berada. Hinata menghela nafas panjangn sebelum nengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya.

" Permisi. "

saat mendengar jawaban dari penghuni ruangan Hinata masuk keruangan tersebut.

Naruto melihat sekilas sebelum melnjutkan perkerjaanya.

" A-an-no Uzumaki-sama ini laporan keuangan bulan ini."

" Hmmm, taruh saja dimeja."

" Hai'."

" Ah Hyuuga apa kau lihat tumpukan berkas di meja sana?."

Hinata melihat dua tumpuk berkas di salah satu meha kerja Naruto.

" hai' uzumaki-sama."

" Kerjakan berkas itu dan selesaikan hari ini juga."

"e-eh ya?"

" Ku bilang kerjakan berkas itu dan selesaikan hari."

" Tapi, mana mungkin bisa selesai hari ini Uzumaki-sama." dengan cemas ia melirik tupukan berkas di salah satu meja kerja Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannga dan menatap Hinata.

" Apa kau sedang membantahku?."

seketika Hinata gelagapan dan menunduk memainnya jari telunjuknya.

" i-iee, wakarimashita, akan saya kerjakan sekarang."

dengan cepat Hinata mengambil tupukan berkas tersebut dan berjalan keluar ruangan Naruto, saat pintu perlahan tertutup Hinata berani bersumpah jika ia melihat seringain bosnya itu. seketika ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

' ahh~, mungkin pekerjaanku akan menjadi lebih berat lagi.'

.

.

.

tbc

 _ **review please**_


End file.
